The present invention relates to a locating device for ear-muffs or the like in a protective helmet or other suitable headgear of solid material.
When using conventional protective equipment consisting of a helmet provided with muffs to protect the hearing organs, it is often necessary to temporarily remove the protective covers from the ears while still using the helmet, i.e. the acoustic surroundings may change, whereas the protection afforded by the helmet should be maintained. This has been impossible to achieve in a reliable manner with the known arrangements, which in turn has resulted in the protective covers not being used in certain situations.
Accordingly, the invention has for its primary object the provosion of a new and improved hat or helmet having a locating device mounted thereon to enable any desired displacement of such ear-muffs so that the covers can be moved by simple manual intervention from their position when in use to a temporary parking position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved locating device permitting the ear covers to be easily dismentled from the helmet and also permitting an easy adjustment of said covers to enable exact positioning of the covers during their use.